leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar and Andi
For the character who appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, see . For the 4Kids voice actress, see Andi Whaley. Oscar (Japanese: オスカー Oscar) and Andi (Japanese: アンドリュー Andrew) are a young couple from Hoenn who are deeply in love with each other. They are characters of the day who appeared in The Bicker the Better. They may have been based on the Trainer class, though they are dressed much more formally than the game class. Oscar and Andi love taking part in Tag Battles with their and . They also claim to have a knack for spotting couples in love. When they spotted and arguing, they claimed that each had romantic feelings for the other. Ash and May's persistent arguing at the time, combined with this accusation, diminished their concentration, and the enamored couple were able to defeat them without a problem. Similarly, they saw Jessie and James, and claimed that they too were a couple. Even though was able to look past this, they were still defeated. Pokémon Oscar's is Oscar's only known Pokémon. He used him in a tag match along with Andi's Nidoqueen against Ash and May with Ash using and May using . Due to their bickering that happened for no reason, Nidoking was able to defeat them by using a heart-shaped Hyper Beam with the assistance of Nidoqueen. Later, Oscar used him against Jessie and James and also defeated them as they also had problems with each other. Nidoking's known moves are , , and .}} Andi's is Andi's only known Pokémon. She used her in a tag match along with Oscar's Nidoking against Ash and May with Ash using and May using . Due to their bickering that happened for no reason, Nidoqueen was able to defeat them by using a heart-shaped Hyper Beam with the assistance of Nidoking. Later, Andi used her against Jessie and James and also defeated them as they also had problems with each other. Nidoqueen's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Oscar:' 千葉一伸 Isshin Chiba Andi: 川瀬晶子 Akiko Kawase |en='Oscar:' Wayne Grayson Andi: Kate Petterle |fi='Oscar:' Joonas Suominen Andi: Elina Jollman |pt_br='Oscar:' Marcelo Campos Andi: Gilmara Sanches |es_eu='Oscar:' David Robles Andi: Isabel Fernández Avanthay |es_la='Oscar:' Víctor Ugarte Andi: Xóchitl Ugarte}} Trivia * Their names and style of dress may be a reference to the manga , about a girl named Oscar who cross-dresses while living in France and falls in love with a man named André. * Their Latin American Spanish voice actors are siblings in real life. * Their outfits have a resemblance to the outfits that Jessie and James wore in Pokémon Fashion Flash. * Two of the s from Staging a Heroes' Welcome! had strong resemblances to Oscar and Andi, the only notable difference being hair color. The Andi lookalike is in the top left corner and the Oscar lookalike is in the bottom right corner. ** Coincidentally, Temacu owns a Nidorina and a Nidorino, and a lookalike of her appears in the same episode. Category:Hoenn characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders es:Oscar y Andi it:Oscar e Andi